


Little brother

by Dafu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Other, akatsuki ment, good brothers, sad boys, sasuke uses a no no naughty word...., uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafu/pseuds/Dafu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lit·tle (adjective)<br/>ˈlidl/</p>
<p>1. tiny in size; quantity.<br/>2. insignificant; unimportant.<br/>3. narrow-minded; nasty.</p>
<p>3 chapters about the developing relationship between brothers; pre-uchiha massacre, post-uchiha massacre, and the sasuke-itachi fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. tiny in size; quantity.  
> \- - -
> 
> This chapter takes place before the uchiha massacre. Sasuke is about 4-5 years old here.

His brother’s tears were cold now against his chest, soaking his shirt and seeping onto his skin. Itachi silently stroked young sasuke’s hair, humming and offering soft shushes to him as he cried against his big brother. Sasuke grabbed hard onto Itachi’s shirt as he did so, sobbing only deeper.  
Itachi never knew why Sasuke cried. All he knew was how to soothe him and keep him safe. It didn’t matter if his little brother was crying over spilled milk or the death of a near friend, the older boy always knew just what touches and words had to be made and spoken; he knew what buttons to push to make his brother safe, happy, and very dearly close. You see, always and forever Itachi knew he would be there for Sasuke, even if it meant sacrificing his own self. Sasuke deserved the world; he was as pure and sweet as all the space between heaven and earth, and Itachi would do anything to keep a smile on his face.  
He loves Sasuke.  
He doesn’t take notice of how much time as passed before Sasuke’s crying seems to meet an end. Sasuke’s weak against him now, sucking up tears audibly and huffing for breath. Itachi’s fingers drew slow down his hair, pressing to his head and offering peace with every touch.  
“It’s alright, sasuke..”  
His free hand that had been wrapped around him moved up to touch his cheek, lifting the younger’s head to look up at him. Itachi gave a soft, warm smile down to puffy red cheeks and glossy eyes, which in return gave him a choked sob.  
“It’ll be okay. That wasn’t so bad was it, eh, Sasuke?” 

*

Sasuke sniffed more and pushed his cheek into Itachi’s hand, half-dried tears still coating it. He made a pouty expression and looked down, avoiding his gaze. He shook his head softly and he could hear Itachi hum as he moved to pat his head. Itachi leaned in a bit and Sasuke pressed himself to his brother’s chest once more, feeling Itachi’s arms wrap around himself and hold him.  
He felt loved and safe with Itachi like this, his brother treating him like a fragile prince and covering him in a solid, safe fortress built up from affection and promise. Any ninja can master a technique with practice, and by far, Sasuke thought, his brother was the best at this. Any ninja can brutally defeat a foe, but only his big brother could be truly gentle and loving. The thought of growing up like his brother excited him and he smiled into his chest...only Itachi. Sasuke would do anything to make Itachi proud of him.  
He loved Itachi.  
He nuzzled into his damp chest and tried his best to silence the sniffles, mumbling against him.  
“Hi whann bluhkyh..”  
Itachi looked down at his brother and loosened his arms, letting sasuke lean back and look up at him.  
“I wanna be like you!”  
Itachi was stunned by the words for just a moment, before smiling sweetly again and holding his cheeks.  
"Okay, sasuke.”  
His brother’s words excited Sasuke and he practically jumped at Itachi to hug him, wobbling Itachi a bit off balance. Itachi giggled happily and wrapped an arm around Sasuke.  
Sasuke had forgotten he was ever sad.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. insignificant; unimportant.  
> \- - - -
> 
> Lol this one takes place directly after the uchiha clan massacre. sasuke has like ptsd.

Itachi feels his stomach knotting inside of him, twisting and wrenching with loss and frustration. His hands are shaking and it’s dark, but he’s otherwise stoic as flames light up his movements. That moment, as he stared down at the band that once labeled him like an animal, he spoke silently to himself. The village of the leaf was nothing more to Itachi. They had never done anything for him; nor had the clan. Countless faces watch as he forces kunai through metal, erasing who he used to be and everyone who had mattered to him. They had told him he was too weak and kind. The clan was brutish, and the village had only ever wanted him to be a machine. The life of a ninja was meant to be a cruel one.  
He heard murmurs of approval and whispers of his name slip off the tongues of his new comrades.  
“Itachi of the Akatsuki.”  
“Itachi the clan killer.”  
“Itachi of the Akatsuki.”  
He took a deep, shaky breath. He felt dread with the thought of leaving his young sasuke. Thoughts of the lone Uchiha ran wild in his mind. Where will sasuke go? Will he live close to the heart of the leaf? Will he keep up at the academy? Does he hate Itachi? Will he forgive Itachi? He wonders if he will ever let him hold him again. He wonders if he is crying right now. Itachi had to do it. Will the world be good to him? How will he grow up? He hopes he is kind. Itachi would do anything to keep the same blood off his brother’s hands.  
He adores sasuke.  
Itachi caught a sob in his throat, choking his despair back. He felt hands pat his shoulders and head, and on his chest.  
“Itachi of the Akatsuki.”  
The cold, metallic sensation of touch on his cheek.  
“Itachi of the Akatsuki.”  
  
*  
  
Sasuke doesn’t notice a face, just a voice.  
“What’s wrong Sasuke? Didn’t you wanna be a great ninja like your brother or something?”  
Sasuke doesn’t notice a face. He notices the stinging of his knuckles as he strikes over and over and over against what _should_ be a face. All sasuke can hear is the cries and yells of others around him and the heaving of his own breath. Adrenaline is all he can feel. He doesn’t even remember when he got on top of the other boy. He doesn’t even remember when he pushed him down, but here he sat upon his chest, beating him relentlessly.  
“MY BROTHER IS NO GREAT NINJA!” he choked out, still heaving as he beat the other boy. He could barely make out a ffeature of the boy through his anger. Sasuke thinks his name might be Jirimachu, but that isn’t important.  
He hears the girls crying, Sakura and a girl named Anaika crying the loudest. Itachi would be ashamed of him for this. Itachi always told him to be kind and patient, a quality that a majority of ninja lack. Sasuke supposed he was part of that majority, then. He felt no kindness to this boy, this disrespectful, apeish excuse for a boy. The one who had to heartlessly compared him to his rat of a brother. Sasuke felt his blood boil at the thought of how he could have ever loved him. Sasuke began to loose track of time. He lost count of how many hits he delivered to the kid, and he didn’t even notice his hands snake up to his neck and grab. Sasuke couldn’t see him shaking the boy by the neck through the anger and the tears. Sasuke would do anything to feel his hands around Itachi’s neck instead.  
He hates Itachi.  
“ DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT BASTARD!”  
He was shaking, and two pairs of rough, adult hands pulled at his wrists and shoulders; yanking him off of the other boy. Sasuke was crying. He remembered Itachi’s hands on his hair whenever he cried like this, and he remembered the soft, loving sounds he made to soothe him. He nearly tried to mimic the gentle ‘shh, shh..’ he could hear in the back of his mind, but was too busy grinding his teeth. He would kill Itachi someday, not Jirimachu. He almost felt sorry for the boy, but he would never apologize to him.  
Not once.


End file.
